List of Saw Games
Saw Games is a series of games created by the Peruvian website Inkagames. It serves as both a parody and a tribute to the Saw horror film series. In the Saw Games, the main antagonist Pigsaw, sometimes accompanied by his helper Pigface, kidnaps the protagonist and forces him/her to play his game, which consist in getting out of a laberynth, which in most cases are abandonated hotels, mansions etc. which is full of dangerous characters which will attack the player if he/she encounters them. There is also an alternative Saw Game, in which one of the character's relatives or pets are kidnapped and the main character has to guess where they are while they are exploring a huge area, in this type of games, the player has a map that allows him/her to teleport through the area's most important places, sometimes the player has to resolve puzzles and/or defeat enemies in order to progress trough the map, or all the places where the player can go are already accesible at the beggining of the game. These are the fan-made Saw Games in the fanon wiki. Games Celebrities Saw Games * * * * * Obama vs. Pigsaw Games *Obama & Pigsaw: Bush's Revenge *Obama and Pigsaw: Paragon of Ships *Obama & Pigsaw vs Cockroaches *Obama & Pigsaw: Elder of Men *Obama PJ Masks Rescue *Obama Super Why Prison Break *Obama Cristina D'Avena Escape *Obama Yui Kasuga Rescue * Fictional Characters Saw Games *Mr. Bean Saw Game *Spiderman Saw Game Video Games Saw Games *Omnom Saw Game *Pac Man Saw Game *Super Mario Bros. Saw Game *Ninja Saw Game *Franklin Clinton Saw Game *Paper Mario Saw Game *Freddi Fish Saw Game *Putt-Putt Saw Game Cartoon Characters Saw Games *Tom and Jerry Saw Game *U.S. Acres Saw Game *Lucy van Pelt Saw Game *Yogi Bear Saw Game *Tweety and Sylvester Saw Game *Ren Höek Saw Game *Mickey and Minnie Saw Game *Roger the Alien Saw Game *Winnie the Pooh Saw Game *Moe Szyslak Saw Game *Count Duckula Saw Game *Rick Sanchez Saw Game *Yogi Bear Saw Game *Scobby Doo Saw Game *Spliced Saw Game *Benson Saw Game *SpongeBob Saw Game 2 *Patrick Star Saw Game *Squidward Saw Game *Mr. Krabs Saw Game *Sandy Cheeks Saw Game *Milo Murphy Saw Game *Peppa Pig Saw Game *The Powerpuff Girls Saw Game *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Saw Game *Vampirina Saw Game *Johnny Bravo Saw Game *Inspector Gadget Saw Game *Mr. Pickles Saw Game *Horrid Henry Saw Game *Handy Manny Saw Game *Animaniacs Saw Game *Eric Cartman Saw Game *Yin Yang Yo Saw Game *Zig and Sharko Saw Game *Bart and Lisa Simpson Saw Game *Krusty the Clown Saw Game *Victor MacBernik Saw Game *Homer Simpson Saw Game 2 *Ned Flanders Saw Game *Milhouse Van Houten Saw Game *Titeuf Saw Game *Paw Patrol Saw Game *My Knight & Me Saw Game *Fireman Sam Saw Game *Bugs Bunny Saw Game *Daffy Duck Saw Game *Mojo Jojo Saw Game *DuckTales Saw Game *Donald Duck Saw Game *Homer and Marge Simpson Saw Game *Goofy Saw Game *Comic Book Guy Saw Game *Mrs. Wicket Saw Game *Bart Simpson Saw Game 3 *Irma Gobb Saw Game *Curious George Saw Game *Phineas and Ferb Saw Game *Bart Simpson and Milhuose Van Houthen Saw Game *Regular Show Saw Game *Gumball and Darwin Saw Game *Wally Trollman Saw Game *Mickey Mouse Saw Game *Shaun the Sheep Saw Game *Timmy Turner Saw Game *PjMasks Saw Game *Masha & The Bear Saw Game *El Tigre The Adventures Of Manny Rivera *Atomic Betty Saw Game *Bing Bunny Saw Game *Angelica Pickles Saw Game *Fuse Saw Game *Plankton Saw Game *Space Goofs Saw Game Crayon Shin Chan Saw Games * Hiroshi Nohara Saw game * Shinchan Saw Game * Misae Koyama Saw Game * Shinchan Saw Game 2 Family Guy Saw Games *Peter Griffin Saw Game *Lois Griffin Saw Game *Meg Griffin Saw Game *Chris Griffin Saw Game *Peter and Lois Griffin Saw Game *Stewie Griffin Saw Game Oggy and Cockoaches Saw Games *The Cockroaches Saw Game *Oggy Saw Game *Jack Saw Game *Bob Saw Game *Olivia Saw Game *Dee Dee Saw Game The Loud House Saw Games *Lola Loud Saw Game *Lincoln Loud Saw Game *Lori Loud Saw Game *Leni Loud Saw Game *Luna Loud Saw Game *Luan Loud Saw Game *Lynn Loud Saw Game *Lucy Loud Saw Game *Lola Loud Saw Game 2 *Lola and Lana Loud Saw Game *Lisa Loud Saw Game *The Loud House Saw Game Anime Characters Saw Games *Tohru Saw Game *Dragon Ball Saw Game *Shinchan Saw Game *Hiroshi Nohara Saw game *Misae Koyama Saw Game *Mark Evans Saw Game *Nobita Nobi Saw Game *Arale Norimaki Saw Game *Gohan Saw Game Film Characters Saw Games *Jack Frost Saw game *Honest John Saw Game *Back to the Future Saw Game *Hotel Transylvania Saw Game *The Emoji Movie Saw Game *Toy Story Saw Game Cody Jones Adventures * Cody Jones Santa Claus Rescue * Cody Jones Crazy Amazon * Cody Jones and the Cartoon factory Other Games/Non-Saw Games *Pigsaw's Challenge 2 *Titeuf Rescue Royal Woods *Mr. Bean in Xilam Animation Studio *Pigface's Final Kidnapping *Paw Patrol: Shinnosuke Nohara Rescue *Oggy's Crazy Escape